


Catch me if you can

by blackmeteorite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Tony Stark, Detective Steve Rogers, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Murder Mystery, My first stony fic, Possessive Behavior, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, SHIELD, Sassy Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tony Stark is a tease, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteorite/pseuds/blackmeteorite
Summary: Every death always brings a story. He who walks in the light holds to black and white. Now he has to fight fiercely with the desire that slowly burns his logic, threatening the calm that has always been his main weapon.Power, wealth, and deadly charm are the images of a handsome, dark-skinned figure whom all his partners and business rivals fear and admire. However, at one point, the burning desire to own and the unstoppable passion for conquering the sharp-mouthed figure managed to mess up the life of the billionaire.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentinhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Sasya (silentinhill) for encouraging me to post this story on ao3. I know Sasya is a hardcore bottom Steve and Stony shipper, so I gifted this fic to her. Kudos also to her for beta-reading this fic, from grammar to punctuation, because my grammar is still a mess lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading! <3

"P-Please... Don't..." 

  
DOR!!

  
The two shots from close range successfully ended the life of a man who just a moment ago was still smiling broadly while enjoying a glass of vodka. The eyes that had been filled with a sly and vile gaze now looked empty. The bullet that had just pierced his heart had taken away all of his life energy, leaving behind an insignificant look of arrogance and leaving a bare body that looked pitiful. 

  
The cold figure in black who was holding the gun in his hand slowly grinned cruelly. Once again, he looked around before turning to leave the luxurious room that would soon smell of death. The sun is about to rise, and in a few hours, the world will mourn for someone who has always played the role of a rescue angel. 

  
Extensive wealth and immeasurable power is just a speck of dust that will not be able to prevent the god of death who has raised his sword.

***

"Senator Oliver was found dead in the Harrington Hotel room this morning!" 

  
"Two shots ended the life of the notoriously generous senator..." 

  
"Was this premeditated murder? Please give us your explanation, Commissioner Fury!"

  
"Who will be in charge of this case? When will the investigation begin?"

  
"What motive did the killer have? Don't hide information!"

  
S.H.I.E.L.D's police meeting room is filled with police detectives who have been brought together for a special, susceptible task; to uncover the motive behind the heinous murder of Senator Oliver, who has been known to be generous and firm in politics. All law enforcers have been ordered to do their best to uncover this case that will become the center of media and netizens' attention.

  
Severe punishments and imprisonment are waiting for the heartless devil who cruelly ended the life of the kind-hearted senator who will run in the presidential election for the next term.

  
"You see that? The media is doing their job as if we were all incapable police!"

  
Angry, Commissioner Fury pointed at the big screen showing the visuals of hundreds of media crews viciously chasing him an hour ago, continuing to urge him emotionally for a statement about what happened. Impressed to blame the work of the police and detectives who have even been busy at the murder scene since the sun hasn't risen. 

  
"So, what should we do? Begging the killer to turn himself in?" asked one of the sleepy-looking detectives in a sarcastic tone. 

  
For a moment, a moment of silence envelops the room before a woman enters with a pile of folders and starts talking with a flat face.   


"The scene is closed. The person who was at the scene of the incident has also been secured. The investigation must begin before the media asks again! We must be able to find evidence or a suspect before the prosecution takes over this case!" Wanda, one of the detectives from the Homicide Division, distributed several copies that her team had succeeded in working on.

  
"Lieutenant Steve! This will be your job!" 

  
From where he sat between the Commissioner and Detective Albert, who was earnestly reading the files he had just shared, Steve Rogers lifted his head from the case files and several pictures of victims that he only stares at it briefly. 

  
"You're asking me to uncover a murder case with this trash information?" Instead of accepting the task assigned to him obediently, the blonde-haired man asked back with the cold smile that was his trademark.   
  


Commissioner Fury's jaw tightened, while several detectives who were familiar with the man's temper could only hold their breath.

  
"The meeting is over, and Lieutenant, just do your job! Or are you starting to feel incompetent?" The cold, ambitious gleam in the young Lieutenant's visibly irritated eyes was exactly what Nick Fury had been waiting for. 

  
"Who said I couldn't? I'll make sure the killer gets caught!"

  
  


***

  
While sipping black coffee that was almost cold, maybe for the tenth time, Steve stared at each photo of the scene of the senator's murder scattered across his desk. Neat and emotionless, he was a little amazed in his mind that during his nearly 10 years career in the police, especially the Homicide Division, he hadn't seen much of a location as clean and normal as this. 

  
"He was killed at close range," While thinking quickly, Steve muttered softly and started trying to piece together some of the tragic information they had. 

  
"Too close. I'm sure he didn't even have time to feel sick!"   


Steve nodded faintly, agreeing with Sam, the Cybercrime Division's detective, which has always been his partner.

  
This is a very sensitive case. Potentially catastrophic if Steve wasn't careful with his investigations. Commissioner Fury gave him the case for some reason. He must find out as soon as possible. 

  
"It means that the senator knew the killer and did not suspect him," Strong instinct is one of the values that has greatly helped Steve's advancement in the police force.

  
"Clint, cross-check all the hotel staff and give me the report before midnight." While giving his orders, Steve wrote down some information he could possibly use on a whiteboard already full of photos. 

  
"I'll work on it right away!" exclaimed Clint, who was checking the hotel CCTV footage they had just got. "Who do you think could easily enter the senator's room without being suspected? His personal bodyguard? His secretary?" Only by watching the Lieutenant's expression grow colder did Clint know this case would drain their emotions.

  
"The forensics department didn't find anything out of the ordinary in the room either," said Sam, who was already busy with his late breakfast. "Too clean for random killing." 

  
"No leather fibers left? Shoe tracks?" Steve hissed sharply at the sight of Sam's quick head shake, even though he had expected it too. "What kind of weapon? Have you got the report, Clint?" 

  
Without taking his eyes off the array of computers showing every room in Harrington Hotel, Clint handed him a piece of paper he had just printed. "A rare weapon, the Desert Eagle. Two shots. The killer hates the senator." he exclaimed quickly before grinning at the sight of the Lieutenant's famously competent look of disbelief. 

  
"We're back at the crime scene, Sam. Maybe something was missing." 

***

  


  
That luxury room located on the 30th floor has been sterilized too soon. Something big was going on and trying to hide it, Steve's instinct as he looked around the luxurious room that reflected the wealth. 

  
Everything had returned to order. There was not even a smell of blood that indicated the heinous murder had just happened this morning. 

  
There are only a police line and some paper with a warning on the room door indicating that the forensic department has visited this place. 

  
"He died right here. His head was slightly tilted, and there was a glass of drink here." While taking some photos, Sam pointed to the right side of the bed, which even looked new. There was not the slightest splash of blood. "Tsk, the forensic team didn't leave anything for us!" he grumbled angrily.

  
"No CCTV. No sign of resistance. Nobody heard any sound."   


While circling the VVIP room, Steve tried to imagine what happened this early morning. Who killed the senator? What is the motive? Personal revenge? Political competition? Or what? And why was that done a few hours after the senator announced he was ready to run? 

  
"All rooms in this hotel are soundproof, Steve, ensuring the comfort of their guests who don't like to be disturbed." Exclaimed Sam before smiling sarcastically, "Privacy!" he added lazily because he was sure that Lieutenant Steve must also know the reputation of Harrington Hotel as a secret meeting place for officials and billionaires. 

  
The cynical attitude resulted in a thin smile from a very understanding Steve. Not every official is innocent, including the senator. Everything was just an image that was intentionally established with brilliant and calculating skill.   


"Has anyone checked the CCTV of this hotel besides Clint's team? Are you sure the CCTV we have is real and not a replica?" Suddenly Steve felt that this case had a lot of terrible secrets. 

  
"Clean. All guests registered and nothing strange." Sam quickly checked the tablet in his hand. "The fingerprint data will be sent by Dean to you before midnight!"

  
Steve rubbed his face wearily. A tough day. Last night he had only slept 2 hours when Sam called him. "Okay, let's start with the weapon the killer uses. Desert Eagle is a rare and deadly weapon. Find out who has permission to own the weapon." he commanded firmly as he walked quickly to left the place. 

  
"Wow, looks like we're going to meet someone very powerful." Sam's questioning stare came back with a loud laugh. "Dealing with him will never be easy!" A mischievous grin engraved the handsome detective's lips as he handed the tablet in his hand to the Lieutenant. 

  
***

  
The helicopter with the trident symbol flew low before landing on the roof of a skyscraper located in the middle of New York City. The propellers were still turning fast as the helicopters opened, and the figure of the man in the formal suit leaped down arrogantly. Walking quickly towards the staircase door with several assistants and bodyguards who are busy reporting everything that happened to him. 

  
"As per your orders, the media is already working."

  
Those dark eyes gleamed sharply while the corners of his lips were slightly raised. Never dare to get in his way because he can eliminate anyone. To reach the top, not only effort is required, but also courage in making decisions. 

  
"Make sure not a single trace is left!" he said coldly to the heads of his bodyguards when they were already in the private lift, which was moving swiftly down. 

  
"Everything is clean," 

  
"Sir, there is a police detective who wants to see you. He's insisting!"

  
One of the bodyguards' reports pushed the tall figure to shift his cold gaze to his right-hand man. "Happy?"

  
The big smile and the wink of a burly man who seemed to be indifferent had answered his unspoken question.

  
"I've done everything. Safe!" 

  
Tony Stark, a cold figure with dark eyes that night, stared sharply at the beautiful woman who became his personal secretary. "Leave the detective waiting. Make sure he doesn't hang around and fire all the front doormen. They're useless!" There was not the slightest emotion in that deep voice.

  
Tony gave his stern orders with a flat expression that always frightened his business enemies and rethinking to bother him. "Do something and get rid of the distraction as soon as possible!" he hissed firmly at Happy, right after Pepper Potts, his personal secretary, had closed the door to his main office again.   
  


"It's just a trivial matter." Making sure nothing gets in Tony's way to achieve his goals is indeed Happy's job as his confidant. A challenging duty that he loved so much.

  
"Well, you can have a little fun with him first." Happy suggested with a mocking smile before disappearing behind a secret closet in the always guarded room.


End file.
